


SCOOBY'S ON MARS

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Terra Formars
Genre: "Super powerd teens" "Halloween spells " "magic ", Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: this idea kept running through my minddriving me crazy so here it is.this is my challenge to every oneso are you ready to be strongbtvs/terra formars multi-crossover
Kudos: 1





	SCOOBY'S ON MARS

what if xander from btvs was coming back from his travels finding new mini-slayers and other kids with powers that needed help and he was bringing them to the council when one of willow's witches in training had an "oopsie" with an transporting spell ...

xander was driving a bus full of kids and supplies up to their new council house when a flash of light hit's them and they end up in a different futuristic reality on mars with human/roach hybrid

"well class looks like were not in kansas anymore"

"and those don't look like flying monkey's to me"

adults- xander, oz , faith, OC and maybe dawn and connor

(xander is a must have and leader and the oc is a healer and can create boundaries/barriers)

kids- anyone you want even oc's superpowers are a must

(even animals if their a part of their powers like kiba from naruto)

kids ages-under 18

timeline-arrived on mars 3-5 years before Annex I

they make a home on mars as the spell was one way only but they can still talk to and get supplies from their earth


End file.
